A technology, in which a temperature distribution in an extension direction of an optical fiber is measured with use of a back-scattering light from the optical fiber when entering a light into the optical fiber from a light source, is being developed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 7-218354 and 2014-167399)